happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Many Responsibilities
Many Responsibilities (Demasiadas Responsabilidades) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2 y el debut en un episodio regular de Bonnie Bunny y Bon Bon. Resumen del episodio Dawn, Fantasie y Swallon deciden hacer un video de su instituto junto con Mellow, pero una tuberia mal colocada va a provocar un desastre. Sinopsis El episodio comienza con Dawn sentada en una silla intentando presentar el video, pero decide irse tras fallar varias veces. El video sigue viéndose un instituto, mientras se escucha la voz de Fantasie, cuando pasa una imagen de Sunny paseando por los pasillos y a Huggles apoyado sobre las taquillas, así como otras como Dave provocando una explosión en el laboratorio de química y Patty hablando con Bon Bon. Dawn y Fantasie dejan de grabar, para ver que Mellow y Swallon también están con ellas, cuando Bonnie B pasa y les pregunta que hacen, lo que Dawn le contesta que están grabando para un trabajo y que Mellow está con ellos para que vea el lugar. Bonnie B se va corriendo porque se está perdiendo una clase, mientras el grupo sale de ahí. Mientras esto pasa, Lumpy coloca unas tuberías, pero pierde un tornillo de la tubería pero no lo toma con mucha importancia, así que se va, sin darse cuenta que puso las tuberías mal, provocando que comience a inundarse el instituto, pero cuando los alumnos se dan cuenta, las puertas están atrancadas (gracias a Lumpy, ya que cerró demasiado fuerte las puertas). Bonnie B, dandose cuenta del peligro, coge a su hermana, a Patty, Bitly y Lina y los deja encima de las taquillas y le pide a Dave que llame a Mellow y a Dawn. Dave logra salir del instituto de una manera desconocida y se encuentra con el grupo protagonista, llevándolos al instituto inundado. Cuando llegan, Mellow y Dawn intentan abrir la puerta, pero sigue atrancada, que hace que Swallon se le ocurra que vayan por las alcantarillas, con una respuesta de asco por parte de Dawn. En el instituto, Mellow y Dawn logran entrar por las letrinas, pero Mellow comienza a ahogarse, así que Dawn intenta hacerle RCP, pero Mellow se niega, pero Dawn se lo hace de todos modos, para desagrado de Mellow. Dawn y Mellow llegan hasta donde están Bonnie B y los otros, cuando Dave les dice que deben cerrar las tuberías y se mete en el agua con ellos, provocando que pierda la máscara y sus gafas. Los tres nadan hacia las tuberías, para ver que estaban muy mal colocadas. Dawn encuentra la llave y la mueve junto a los demás, logrando cerrar el flujo de agua. Los tres comienzan a nadar, mientras se ven cadáveres, hacia la puerta trasera, la cual Dave abre con su espada, arrojando toda el agua del instituto junto con ellos. Al final se ve a todos los personajes que han sobrevivido mirando el instituto, cambiando de escena con Lumpy, a quien le ha aplastado una roca. Moraleja "Accountability is a headache that helps you to be better." (La responsabilidad es un dolor de cabeza que te ayuda a ser mejor.) Personajes Personajes Principales * Dawn "Wood" * Mellow * Fantasie * Swallon * Bonnie Bunny * Bon Bon * Patty * Bitly * Lina * Dave Personajes Menores * Sunny * Cuddles * Bonnie * Giggles * Simon * Berry * Nutley * Nutty * Huggles * Lumpy * Negu * Flaky * Flippy (Como dibujo) * Svet Muertes * Todos los que estaban dentro del instituto (Excepto Bonnie Bunny, Bon Bon, Patty, Bitly, Dave y Lina): Mueren ahogados cuando el instituto se inunda. * Lumpy: Es aplastado por una roca en un momento indeterminado del episodio (La muerte no se ve). Heridas * Los presentes en el laboratorio de química (Negu, Cuddles, Bonnie, Giggles, Simon, Berry, Nutley, Nutty, Huggles y Dave): Sufren quemaduras leves por la explosión. * Mellow: Se ahoga brevemente. Carta de Título * Lumpy aparece "arreglando" las tuberías mientras se ve un libro tirado en una esquina. * El título está formado de tuberías. Errores # Al principio del episodio Dawn no tiene su degradado en la cola. # Bon Bon no tiene sus chapitas en una escena. # En una escena, las gafas de Dave no tienen los engranajes que tiene dibujados. # Cuando Dave saca su espada para romper la puerta de atrás, la espada no tiene sangre. Censura * En Latinoamérica es censurada la escena del RCP. * En España se eliminó la escena del laboratorio por razones desconocidas. Curiosidades * Flippy aparece en este episodio como un dibujo en la pizarra del laboratorio de quimica. * Este es uno de los pocos episodios donde Dave sonríe. * En este episodio Dave tiene una voz distinta. * Este es uno de los episodios donde Dave pierde su máscara. ** Además, es la primera vez donde se le ve sin sus gafas. * Dos escenas de este episodio (La parte del video y la del RCP) son parodias a escenas de episodios de la serie "El asombroso mundo de Gumball" (La Cinta y el Responsable respectivamente). * En este episodio se demuestra que Dawn aguanta muy bien la respiración y que puede seguir consciente aún teniendo poco oxigeno en los pulmones. *Aunque se pensaba que fue Lumpy el causante de la inundación, en Taking the Mind se descubre que fue Bonley (El hermano malvado de Shyney) quien la provocó. *Si se ve bien, cuando Dave está a punto de salir del instituto, se le ve un símbolo de un engranaje rojo apareciendo sobre su cabeza, indicando que usó sus poderes sobre el tiempo para salir. **Además, es la primera vez que se le ve usar sus poderes. * Es la primera vez que un personaje le hace RCP a otro. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Cuarta Temporada